Reunion
by Babyfluff
Summary: Set 13 years after Call and Tamara graduate from the Magisterium. Tamara and Call organize a reunion with everyone from their year. TBK spoilers in the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey! I wrote this in twenty minutes, so...yeah. I'm going to put a little more effort into the next chapters. This was the runt of the plot bunnies, so I don't even know where I'm going with this, but oh well. Hope you enjoy!

Call stared up at the hazy glow of the moon through the kitchen window of the house he shared with his family. It had been thirteen years since he had graduated from the Magisterium. When he was in prison after Aaron's death, the masters of the Magisterium and the Assembly had put him on trial many times. He hadn't expected to ever get out of that cell. It was Master Rufus that had gotten him out. After Call's fourth trial, Rufus had somehow managed to convince the Assembly that Call was on their side. It had been reported that Alex Strike had been found dead, but the assembly still didn't know for sure that he had been defeated.

This was often how he spent the time before he went to bed. Just leaned up against the window sill staring at the moon. Tamara walked into the room. She stood next to him. They had been married for ten years now. Their anniversary had just passed.

"Hey." She said.

Call looked over at her and sighed. "Hey."

"You coming to bed?" Tamara asked.

"Yeah." Call said in reply.

He followed his wife up the spiral staircase that led to the master bedroom, being careful not to put much weight on his bad leg. Their room was the only room upstairs. The other bedrooms were downstairs and occupied by their two children, Sarah and Aaron.

Tamara went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Call got into bed, pulling the covers up to his neck. Tamara followed soon after. Call drifted into a restless sleep filled with strange dreams, as he did most other nights.

In the morning, Call awoke to unbearable hiss of his alarm clock. He hit the clock, hoping to make it stop ringing. It just kept going. Tamara groaned next to him.

"Turnifoff!" She mumbled sleepily. Call couldn't understand what she had said. He sat up in bed. The persistent alarm kept ringing. Call turned and leaned over the clock, trying to find the off button. When he had finally gotten the noise to stop, he got out of bed and got dressed for the day. He groggily headed downstairs, Tamara following close behind.

About an hour later, Tamara was fully awake and on her way out the front door. She was a third grade teacher at the elementary school their children attended. She gave Call a quick peck on the cheek and rushed out the door, murmuring to herself about how late she was going to be. Call was currently unemployed. He had worked as a waiter in a close by diner for about a month, but the owner had fired him because his limping often resulted in spilled food.

It was now 6:00 in the morning. Time to wake up the kids. Sarah and Aaron were twins, both in the second grade. Call tapped on Aaron's door before carefully pushing it open.

"Time to get up," Call said.

Aaron moaned. "Why do I have to get up so early?" He asked this every morning.

"The same reason you had to get up yesterday." Call answered with a sigh. "The bus comes at 7:15." Call reminded his son.

He walked out of Aaron's room and over to Sarah's door. He tapped as lightly as he had on Aaron's door before going in. She was a heavy sleeper. She often slept through alarm clocks. She had even slept through a smoke alarm once. Call walked over to her bed and gently shook her awake.

"What time is it?" Sarah asked sleepily.

"6:10" Her father replied.

She sat up in bed.

"The bus will be here at 7:15," Call added. "You need to be ready by then.

Sarah nodded groggily.


	2. Chapter 2

When the children returned from school, Call was sitting at the kitchen table reading a letter that had come in the mail.

"Dad," Aaron said when he came into the kitchen.

"Yes?" Call said, looking up from the mail.

"Why am I named after a dead guy?"

"What?" Call said, surprised. He hadn't told his son about Aaron, and he was pretty sure Tamara hadn't either.

"Steven was named after his uncle and Caleb was named after his grandfather. I'm named after some random dead guy." Aaron continued.

"First of all," Call started. Aaron Stewart was a touchy subject. "He was not 'some random guy' At all. Second, how did you know that? And who are Steven and Caleb?"

"Steven's in my class at school and I play with Caleb at recess sometimes." He answered. "Oh, Dad, I meant to ask you yesterday. Can Steven come over to play sometime?"

"Well...I would have to talk to his parents first. What's his last name? Maybe your mom can find them with her magic teacher skills."

Aaron giggled "deWinter." He answered innocently.

"Hang on. What did you say?"

"deWinter." Aaron said in a confused tone. "Do you know them?"

"Uh huh. That's what I thought." Call replied, ignoring Aaron's question. "I'll have to talk to Mom about it first.

Call hadn't spoken with Jasper for a long time. Or Celia for that matter. About a year after Call and Tamara had gotten married, Jasper and Celia had. He didn't know if Tamara had, but Call hadn't spoken with either of them since the wedding. It wasn't that he didn't like them, well, it wasn't that he didn't like Celia. He still wasn't a fan a Jasper. They had just lost touch. He wasn't surprised that he hadn't been told that Celia and Jasper had had kids. He stopped and thought about that. What if they hadn't? Jasper had a lot of brothers. Steven might be one of their sons. Or not related at all. But Call doubted that. He figured there weren't many families named deWinter.

About twenty minutes after Aaron and Sarah were home, Tamara arrived.

Call went to the door to greet her. He hugged her gently and went out to the garage to help her unload her things from the car.

"Hey, Tamara?" Call started.

"Yeah?"

"Does Jasper have kids?"

"Ummm..." Tamara replied, trying to remember. "Yes." She finally said. "Why?"

Sarah came into the room and hugged Tamara. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. Just a friend of ours." Tamara answered her daughter.

Call snorted at the notion that he and Jasper were friends.

Call and Tamara went up the stairs to their bedroom. Tamara flopped down on the bed and sighed. She was obviously tired.

"A new student joined my class today."

"Is that good or bad?" Call asked.

Tamara snorted. "I don't know. She just moved here from England. Her squeaky little accent gets annoying fast."

Call chuckled.

"Why did you want to know if Jasper has kids?" Tamara asked suddenly, half sitting up to look at Call.

"Aaron wants to have a friend over sometime. He said his name is Steven deWinter."

"Oh. Well, when was the last time you talked to him? I haven't for about ten months."

"Not since the wedding." Call answered.

Tamara looked at him in disbelief. "Seriously?" She said. "What about Celia?"

Call shook his head.

Tamara suddenly gasped. A smiled crept up her face slowly.

"Oh no." Call sighed. When Tamara did this, it meant she had a idea. When she had an idea, there was no stopping her. "What did you think of?"

"A reunion!" She said, sitting up.

"What?"

"A reunion! I'll organize a reunion with everyone in our year at the Magisterium! Maybe Someone could even convince Master Rufus to come!"

Tamara went on ranting about her big plans. She was no longer tired. She slid off the bed. She wasn't wasting any time, either. She was doing it now. She walked over to her desk. She sat down and turned on her computer. Call assumed she was sending out emails.

Call sat down at his own desk. About five minutes later, he was getting email alerts. How did Tamara do it? She had managed to write the email telling everyone about her idea, and then somehow, several people had already replied. Maybe even more. These were only the emails that had been sent to both Tamara and Call.

Rafe had replied saying he could arrange where it would take place. Gwenda had said she would probably be able to come, but she would have to make babysitting arrangements for her three year old daughter. Laurel had become a chef since graduating from the Magisterium. She had emailed that she could provide free catering. Kai and Nigel had both volunteered to try to convince the masters to come. So far, Tamara's plan sounded like it might work.


	3. Chapter 3

About half an hour later, Call was sitting at the kitchen table looking at more of the never ending emails as Tamara made dinner.

"Mom?" Sarah said as she walked into the room.

"Yeah?"

"Can I start ballet?"

"Since when have you wanted to do ballet?" Tamara asked.

"Since last Thursday." Sarah answered. "Some of my friends do it and it looks fun."

"Huh." Tamara said. "Doing ballet takes a lot of commitment. And time. You would have to stop when you turn twelve."

"Why?" Sarah asked. "Oh." She said, remembering that when she was twelve, she would be going to the Magisterium.

Tamara nodded.

"Hey, when is this reunion going to be?" Call asked Tamara.

"Um..." Tamara said as she walked over to the calendar hanging on the wall.

"Well, we'll have to see when is good for everyone else, but pretty much any weekend next month is good for us."

Sarah left the room, bored of the conversation.

"Did you tell Aaron about, ya know, Aaron?" Call asked Tamara.

"No, Why?"

"He came up to me and asked why he was named after "some random dead guy"." Call said, making air quotes with his fingers.

"I didn't tell him. Both of their birthdays are on the calendar, though. He might've noticed that there are two dates that say Aaron's birthday. But that still wouldn't tell him about what happened to Aaron Stewart. I don't know."

"Oh!" Tamara exclaimed. "I meant to tell you. I got more emails. Jasper says he and Celia can come any time next month."

"Can't wait to see Jasper again." Call said sarcastically.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day went on as most other days did. Tamara went to work, Call got the kids onto the bus, and eventually everyone came home.

That day at dinner time, Call was sitting at the kitchen table with his family when the topic of names came up once again.

"Mom, why am I named Aaron?"

Tamara looked up from her plate at Call.

"Um..." She started, trying to think of how to say it. "Well, when you're dad and I were at the Magisterium, we had a roommate named Aaron." Aaron was hard to talk about. Tamara didn't want to make this a long conversation.

"Did he die?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, honey." Tamara smiled at her, trying not to cry.

"So..." Call said, trying to lighten up the conversation. "Aaron. You wanted to invite a friend over?"

"Yeah!" Aaron answered, immediately forgetting the previous subject. "His name is Steven." He told Tamara.

She nodded in reply. "I talked to his mom on the phone. You're going to their house next Friday after school."

"Yay!" Aaron said enthusiastically. He then went on talking about how Steven had a dog, and they should get a dog, on second thought they should get two dogs, one for him and one for Sarah. Or even four, one for everyone in the family. Aaron had a way of making a conversation turn in a direction you didn't know it could go.

After dinner, Call and Tamara sat down on the couch in front of the TV. The kids trailed after them and settled onto beanbags. A few minutes later, Tamara got up suddenly.

"All right, time for for bed."

"Whyyyyyyy?" Sarah groaned. "It's only 8:30!"

"Exactly!" Tamara said. "Your bedtime is 8:00!"

The children reluctantly got up and headed towards their rooms.

"Why aren't you going to bed?" One of them asked.

"Because we're going to watch a little more TV."

"What TV?"

"A grownup show."

" _What_ grownup show?"

"One you can't watch, now go to bed." Tamara said as she walked with them to their rooms to say goodnight.

She came back to the the living room where the two of them watched an episode of NCIS. After it was done, Call went up to bed with Tamara.

"Are you exited for the reunion?" Tamara asked.

Call snorted.

"Come on." Tamara said. "There has to be someone you're excited about seeing."

"Hmmm...Nope."

"Jasper?"

Call looked at her like she was eating fried cat brains.

She sighed. "Celia?"

Call shrugged. "I guess."

"Oh my gosh, Call. You know I'm gonna MAKE you talk to Jasper, right."

"Yup."

"Good. You won't get away without having a conversation with everyone in Master Milagros's group."

"Tamara! That's like 10 people!"

"Six. And that's not that many."

"Yes it is." Call didn't like taking to people.

Tamara sighed. "Whatever. Go to sleep." She said, turning out the lights.


End file.
